


We've Got A Lot Of Time

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Dean’s back arched from the bed once he felt Lucifer’s tongue on the tip of his cock, his hands tugging at the ropes which were binding his wrists and ankles to the bed he was laying on. Biting his lip, he tried to stop the moans from coming out of his mouth. Hovewer, he didn’t succeed. 

He was begging the devil himself to suck him off, the pre-come oozing out of his dick, his length literally throbbing. Dean was so close to coming that he would do everything, literally everything, to meet his release. 

Of course he tried to escape from the ropes but the archangel had him pinned down with his grace. Lucifer teased him mercilessly, leaving him mewling like a bitch in heat. Dean never thought he would enjoy something like that but he did. Oh hell, he did.

“Sounds like someone wants to come.” The archangel chuckled, obscenely licking his lips.

“Oh, really? You’ve figured that just now? Go fuck yourself.” Dean scoffed, his chest heaving.

“Such a filthy mouth. I think I could put it to a better use but don’t you worry. We’ve got a lot of time.” Lucifer stated, grinning devilishly at the demon.

“The only thing I’m worried about at this point is rope burn. “ Dean stuttered, again tugging at the ropes.

“I think you’re going to stop thinking about it soon.” The former hunter didn’t have a chance to ask what the devil meant because Lucifer’s tongue swirled around his length, making all the coherent thoughts leave his mind.


End file.
